Les vieux mariés
by Yami Sheina
Summary: La guerre est finie. Les Gboys se séparent et font leur vie. Lors d’une fête où ils sont tous les cinq, Duo arrive avec son fils. Heero et Duo se mirent alors enfin ensemble. Les souvenirs arrivés et les « vieux mariés » entrent en scène.


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : heu…. Surprise -

Genre : Song fic

Note : chanson « Les vieux mariés ». Et chantée par Michel Sardou. Je trouvais les paroles tellement belle -

Disclaimer : Sont malheureusement pas à moi TT. Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs.

Résumé : La guerre est finie. Les G-boys se séparent et font leur vie. Lors d'une fête où ils sont tous les cinq, Duo arrive avec son fils. Heero et Duo se mirent alors enfin ensemble. Les souvenirs arrivés et les « vieux mariés » entrent en scène.

Bêta lectrice : Aza ou Leija… Ici ce sera toi, Aza. - chacune son tour sinon vous allez devenir folles avec toutes mes fautes.

Les vieux Mariés.

Heero :

La guerre est enfin finie. Nous en avons tous bavé. Mais ça y est, enfin. Nous avons réussi. Treize est mort et Oz est tombé avec lui. L'alliance terrestre n'a pas résisté au soulèvement du peuple. En effet, celui-ci avait fini par ouvrir les yeux grâce à Réléna. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous nous bâtions. Enfin, tout était différent maintenant. Nous nous étions séparés tout les cinq. Chacun d'entre nous était repartit sur sa colonie natale.

Et le temps était passé. À 22 ans je vivais tranquillement, donnant des cours d'informatique ou des leçons de self défense. Soupirant, je rentrais chez moi après une nouvelle journée de travail. Qui aurait pus dire que moi, le soldat parfait, aurait réussi à avoir des contacts avec le monde extérieur. Qui l'aurait pensé si ce n'est mes quatre coéquipiers. Cela faisait maintenant 6 ans que la guerre était finie. Et je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles. En effet, Duo m'avait écrit quelques fois. Quatre aussi pensait à me donner de ses nouvelles de temps en temps. Il en profitait pour me dire comment allait Trowa .Et oui, ils sont ensembles depuis la fin de la guerre. Wufei lui, était dans la police préventive. Je le voyais encore de temps à autres, là où j'allais donner les cours de self défense. Mais à part ça… ma vie se résumait à « métro, boulot, dodo ». Soupirant, je me rendis dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

Lorsque je fus sec, j'enfilais un simple boxer avec un tee-shirt. Je me plaçais ensuite devant mon portable avant de l'allumer. Lorsque ce fut fait, je consultais mes mails. Un sourire apparu sur mon visage lorsque je vis que l'un des messages était de Quatre. M'empressant de l'ouvrir, je le découvris avec empressement.

« Hello Heero, comment vas-tu ? Nous on va bien. Je sais que c'est un peu juste pour te prévenir, mais j'organise avec l'aide de Trowa une fête pour la fin de la guerre. C'est une bonne occasion pour se retrouver tous les cinq. Les autres seront présents, il ne nous manque plus que ta réponse. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Cela se passe chez moi, sur L-4, le 14 décembre. Début à 18 h. Si tu viens préviens-moi et donne-moi l'heure de ton arrivée sur la colonie, j'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher. Aller, bonne soirée, et j'espère de tout cœur que tu seras présent.

Bien à toi,

Quatre et Trowa. »

Je m'empressais de me connecter pour réserver une place pour le vol express pour L-4. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment, le moment où l'on serrait de nouveau tous les cinq réunis. Lorsque ce fut fait, j'envoyais une confirmation à Quatre, lui disant que j'arriverais par la navette de 16 h 45. Lorsque ce fut fait, je m'étendis avant d'aller me coucher.

Le jour J.

J'étais prêt et impatient. Simplement habillé d'un jean et d'un pull noir, j'attendais avec impatience l'atterrissage de la navette. Quatre m'avait renvoyé un message me disant qu'il était très heureux de me compter parmi eux et que se serait Rachid qui serait au spacio-port. Lorsque je sorti enfin de la navette, je m'empressais de me rendte dans la salle des attente, mon sac passé sur une épaule. Là, j'y retrouvais Rachid. Celui-ci fut très heureux de me revoir, et je dois dire que moi aussi. Il faisait partie de notre grande famille. Celle des pilotes de Gundam. Après un trajet d'une petite heure, j'arrivais enfin devant la demeure de Quatre. Rachid arrêta la voiture et m'invita à descendre. Ce que je fis pendant qu'il allait garer le véhicule dans le garage et qu'il allait déposer mon sac dans l'une des chambres de l'immense demeure Winner. Entrant par le jardin, je vis une tête blonde arriver vers moi en courant. Quatre me sauta littéralement au cou. Heureusement qu'il était resté plus petit que moi. Me callant sur mes deux jambes, je le réceptionnais. Immédiatement après, il me dit :

- Je suis si heureux de te revoir Heero. Cela fait si longtemps. Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas grandi depuis qu'on sait quitter ?

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Quatre. Et pour répondre à ta question, si, j'ai grandit. Je n'ai plus 16 ans, j'en ai 22 maintenant, comme vous tous.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Je vis alors arriver Trowa. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'est sa taille. Il avait la même taille que moi à présent. Quoi que, non, il était plus grand. Souriant, il dit :

- Doucement Quatre, calme-toi. Heureux de te revoir Heero.

Je m'approchais de lui en lui tendant la main. Il me regarda un instant, apparemment étonné mais la serra tout de même. Mais alors qu'il me prit la main, j'a l'attirais contre moi dans un étreinte fraternelle. Il était mon meilleur ami et cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il me rendit cette étreinte. Lorsque l'on se séparait, tout était redevenu comme au bon vieux temps. Quatre nous guida dans sa demeure. Dans le salon se trouvait déjà Wufei. Celui-ci se leva lorsque l'on fut entrés. Il me salua. L'on s'installait ensuite tous ensemble pour discuter de ces années passées sans contact. Sans cette famille que l'on avait formée. Après un bon quart d'heure, je me tournais vers Quatre pour lui demander :

- Duo ne vient pas ?

- Et bien normalement si. Mais il m'a téléphoné ce matin pour dire qu'il aurait certainement du retard. Le connaissant il a dû se lever trop tard et il a raté son vol.

Souriant, je hochais la tête en guise d'affirmation. C'est vrai qu'il aimait la grasse matinée.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que nous parlions. Rachid entra dans la pièce en disant :

- Voici Duo.

Il se retira et laissa entrer l'américain. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je vis son visage. Pourtant, je le perdis bien vite. Une vive douleur me transperça lorsque je vis qu'il portait un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il dit :

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard mais Solo à eu un peu de fièvre pendant la nuit et je l'ai emmené chez le médecin ce matin pour voir si tout allait bien.

- Il n'y a pas de problème Duo. Mais dis-moi, tu nous avais caché que tu avais un enfant.

Il sourit, rayonnant de bonheur et pourtant légèrement gêné. Il finit par dire tout de même :

- Désolé Quatre, mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la possibilité de venir et comme je ne voulais pas vous l'annoncer par mail. Enfin, voici Solo, mon fils.

Sur ce, il posa le jeune garçon à terre. Celui-ci semblait avoir environ 1 an ½. Lorsque Duo le lâcha, celui-ci agrippa le pantalon du natté en disant :

- Dady !!

Duo posa alors une main sur la tête de son fils. Quatre s'accroupit devant le petit bonhomme en disant :

- Bonjour Solo, je m'appelle Quatre. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

Aussitôt, l'enfant se cacha derrière la jambe de son père. Duo rigola tandis que Quatre se redressait. Duo prit alors la parole :

- Il a 1 an et 7 mois pour être précis.

- Et bien, dis-moi, il te ressemble étrangement, il a le même visage que toi et la même couleur de cheveux. Seuls les yeux changent. C'est ceux de sa mère ?

- Et bien en fait je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

- Non, j'ai adopté Solo.

- Tu veux dire que tu vis seul ?

- Oui Trowa, je n'ai pas de petite amie si c'est cela que tu demandais. Ni de petit copain d'ailleurs.

Je vis Duo me faire un clin d'œil. Avait-il vu que j'avais été, le temps d'un instant, jaloux ? Quatre reprit la parole :

- Mais dis-moi, comment est-ce possible d'abandonner des enfants si jeunes ?

- Tu sais Quatre, il a été abandonné à peine né. Comme moi. Sauf que je veux qu'il ait une famille et l'amour d'un père. C'est pour ça que je l'ai amené. Je voulais qu'il vous rencontre tous les quatre.

Regardant mes amis, je vis qu'ils souriaient tous à Duo. Nous étions heureux, la famille venait tout simplement de s'agrandir un peu. Duo prit Solo dans ses bras avant de prendre place près de moi dans le divan. Il m'étonna lorsqu'il déposa un bisou sur ma joue. Il me dit alors en souriant :

- Cela faisait longtemps Heero.

Se tournant ensuite vers son garçon, il lui dit :

- Regarde, ça c'est Heero. C'est un ami à moi.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. Duo lui dit ensuite le nom des autres. Moi, j'étais ailleurs. J'étais perdu dans la contemplation du visage de Duo. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas revu ? Ce qui était certain, c'était que c'était depuis trop longtemps. La soirée se passa sans problème. Duo étouffa un bâillement, berçant machinalement son fils endormi. Souriant, je jetais un coup d'œil à Quatre. C'était vraiment comme au bon vieux temps, un coup d'œil au chinois et il se leva en disant :

- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, moi je suis fatigué.

Après une bonne nuit, il se dirigea vers le couloir. Quatre et Trowa se levèrent leur tour. Quatre se plaça alors devant Duo et lui demanda :

- Tu veux que je le monte dans ta chambre. JE veillerais sur lui le temps qu'il faudra ne t'en fais pas.

Duo regarda Quatre puis son fils. Il soupira avant de dire :

- Je te confierais ma vie Quatre. Prends soin de lui, je t'en pris.

- NE t'en fais pas, je veille sur lui.

Quatre prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras. Je vis Duo soupirer. Me plaçant à ses côtés, je l'attirais à moi. Il se laissa aller tandis que je plaçais sa tête sur mon épaule. Les minutes passèrent ainsi dans un silence apaisant. Après un instant, je lui dis :

- Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir Duo.

- Moi aussi. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Je vis alors, l'un des rares moments d'égarement de Duo .Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Il ferma les yeux et celle-ci vint mourir sur mon épaule. Me tournant vers lui, je lui dis :

- Ça va aller Duo, quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, nous sommes tous les cinq ensemble.

Il soupira, se releva, essuya ses yeux et me dit :

- Tu as raison, pardon.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est bien normal que tu sois un peu perdu. Ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours avec un enfant à charge.

- C'est vrai, mais pour rien au monde je ne regrette de l'avoir adopté.

- Je n'en doute pas Duo.

Le silence retomba. Je me perdis alors dans ses yeux. Doucement, nos visages se rapprochèrent. Duo finit par prendre possession de mes lèvres. J'en avais tellement rêvé. En cet instant, j'étais le plus heureux de tous les hommes. En ce moment, plus rien n'existait à part nous deux. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je te souris. Tu en fais de même. Je te murmure alors, en te tendant la main :

- Ne me quitte plus jamais Duo.

Sur ce, tu prends ma main. Souriant, nous montons ensemble vers ta chambre. Une nouvelle vie va commencer pour nous deux. Non, nous trois. En effet, lorsque nous sommes tous les deux installés dans le lit, tu places Solo entre nous. Celui-ci se love contre toi. Et nous nous endormons heureux.

. Bien plus tard. Heero et Duo, après s'être mariés, on adopté deux autres enfants. Une fille, Océane, et un autre garçon, Axel.

Le temps passe vite pour une famille qui s'aime. Et voici qu'à présent…

… On vient de marier le dernier.  
Tous nos enfants sont désormais heureux sans nous.  
Ce soir il me vient une idée :  
Si l'on pensait un peu à nous,  
Un peu à nous.

Heero :

Je suis heureux, et ce, grâce à toi. Nous avons trois enfants merveilleux, et maintenant, l'on peut enfin penser à nous deux.

On s'est toujours beaucoup aimés,  
Mais sans un jour pour vraiment s'occuper de nous,

Avoir des enfants, c'est une énorme responsabilité. Mais nous avons choisi de les aimer. Et donc, nous avons tout fait pour qu'ils soient heureux.

Alors il me vient une idée :  
Si l'on partait comme deux vieux fous,  
Comme deux vieux fous.

Partons tous les deux, visiter le monde. Simplement s'occuper de nous, simplement l'un et l'autre. Simplement par amour.

On habiterait à l'hôtel.  
On prendrait le café au lit.  
On choisirait un p'tit hôtel  
Dans un joli coin du midi.  
Ce soir il me vient des idées,  
Ce soir il me vient des idées.

Ce soir, j'ai envie de toi. Comme la première fois. Ensemble, juste toi et moi.

On a toujours bien travaillé.  
On a souvent eu peur de n'pas y arriver.

On a eu souvent peur lors de la guerre. Souvent l'on avait envie de baisser les bras. Et puis, avec les enfants, on était parfois découragés. Mais …

…Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux,  
Si l'on pensait à être heureux,  
A être heureux….

…Simplement en s'aimant.

Tu m'as donné de beaux enfants.

Si tu n'étais pas venu avec Solo ce jour là, peut-être n'aurions-nous jamais connu le bonheur d'être parents.

Tu as le droit de te reposer maintenant,

Soufflons un peu juste tous les deux.

Alors il me vient une idée :  
Comm'eux j'aimerais voyager,  
Hmmm Voyager.

Mais on irait beaucoup moins loin :

Moins loin que pendant la guerre.

On n'partirait que quelques jours.

Moins longtemps séparés de nos amis, de notre famille.

Et si tu me tiens bien la main,  
Je te reparlerai d'amour.  
Ce soir il me vient des idées,  
Ce soir il me vient des idées.

Se soir, comme la première fois, et comme à chaque fois, mon amour pour toi, brillera et alors…

…Nous revivrons nos jours heureux  
Et jusqu'au bout moi je ne verrai plus que toi.  
Le temps qui nous a rendus vieux

Nous avons changé, le temps passe et ça, on n'y peut rien. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que, quelque soit le nombre d'années passées, cela…

…N'a pas changé mon cœur pour ça,  
Mon cœur pour ça….

Fin

Yami Sheina

Le 19 octobre 2007. 22h 35.

Marche à +- 10 ou 12 mois

Les g-boys, après guerre, se sont séparé pour retourner sur leur colonie d'origine.

1 an après leur séparation, Quatre, qui vi avec Trowa, va tous les invités pour fêter la paix et surtout pour tous les revoir.

Duo va être en retard mais il va arriver avec une enfant de 1ans ½. Heero, sur le coup va être très triste. L'enfant Solo, il ressemble assez à Duo. Cheveux châtain, yeux vert émeraude, et le visage fin comme Duo

Plus tard, dans la conversation, Duo va dire que c'est un orphelin, comme lui, et qu'il la adopter sur L-2 ( orphelinat Maxwell)

Lors de cette soirée, Heero va faire le 1er pas (ou Duo)

Leur vie commune va alors commencer.


End file.
